


It's Compulsive

by Erida_Triton



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Draco, Abused Narcissa, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Stiles, Charlie is Bella's Godfather, Draco Loves Ginny, Evil Gerard Argent, F/F, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Imperiused Bellatrix, Imperiused Kate Argent, M/M, Misguided Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, OCD, Sirius is Dead, Twin Harry and Bella, Violinist Harry, evil dursleys, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erida_Triton/pseuds/Erida_Triton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Harry are diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder when the Dursley abuse is found out. They are sent to live with Charlie Swan, Bella's Godfather and James Potter's Cousin.</p><p> </p><p>In need of a Beta and Inspiration. If anyone is interested PLEASE let me know!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They stood in the front office together, watching Charlie as he made the demand that they be kept together. It was unsurprising that he was being so protective; they were all the other had. Finally the secretary gave in and rearranged their schedules to match. Their lips tilted slightly and their eyes shown with warmth for the man that had done so much to protect them. A deeper trust would take longer, but the man showed he was more than capable of doing most everything.

They said a quick goodbye to Charlie and made their way to the first class of the day; English. There they face off against an awkward-looking boy named Eric who offers to walk them to their next class. They nod without speaking and the boy turns away awkward as he looks. The day is surprisingly easy, but for the teacher who tried to make them introduce themselves. They stare at him until he goes away. Through that period, Bella turns her ring 17 times and Harry has plucked the rubber band on his wrist 32 times. They compare on the way to lunch. 

In the cafeteria there are a few empty tables, Bella sits at one while Harry goes for food. They are still only eating small amounts of food, enough that they are getting nutrients, little enough that they are not sick. Between themselves they share a slice of pizza, pudding, and some chips. They both drink water. A few people approach them, most looking for gossip (they are ruthlessly ignored) and one looking for company (she is asked to join them). Harry notices them first, _"Bella. Vampires."_  One of them, bronze hair and golden eyes, looks straight at them, eyes wide. 

Bella follows his line of sight and studies the Vampire, _"We will not be harmed here."_ Harry relaxed and turned his attention back to the girl, Angela Webber, and spoke of his friends, "There are two of them, Ronald and Hermione, we're the best of friends. Closer than most siblings and we fight like it too." Angela questions him on how they met and anything related to the two. He informs Bella, via their link, that this is what friends talked about. She stares at them in horrified fascination. 

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why would anyone want to know so much about someone they don't even know?"_

_"I assume it has to do with the buildup of trust. Others are more comfortable sharing their secrets if the other has done so as well. It is part of human interaction."_

The Vampire was staring at them in confusion, Harry turned a smirk at him.  _"You seemed confused Vampire."_

He nodded.

_"Bella and I were kept under the stairs or in the basement for most of our lives. The only human interaction we had was our Uncle beating the hell out of us or our aunt making us clean. When I went to school Bella was 'tutored' privately, so we were separated. We have very little understanding of the teenage Psyche."_

He listened closely for a moment,  _"We've never been like most abused children. I'm telling you so you don't simply dig through our files, find out, and pity us. We hate pity more than we hate New Jersey."_

The Vampire's brow furrowed,  _"You can hear me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"My name is Edward."_

_"Hadrian."_

_"Like the Dark Emperor of Rome?"_

_"My mother's name was Lilith, she wanted to follow tradition."_

_"What about your sister?"_

_"Bella."_

_"Just Bella?"_

_"I wouldn't call her something else unless you want your ashes spread all over New Jersey."_

_"What is it that bothers you so much about New Jersey?"_

Harry's nose wrinkled, next to him Bella did the same.  _"It's New Jersey."_ They said together. Edward started to chuckle; his siblings looked at him strangely so he relayed the conversation to them. They stared at he and his sister in much the same way Edward had. 

The bell rang, abruptly ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I jump around from POV a lot and sometimes it won't make a lot of sense until you put all of them together. If you're confused on a point and I don't clarify please let me know. I wouldn't want to leave anyone hanging.

The rest of their day passed by without incident, though their was an awkward moment when Bella forgot to mask her scent in front of Edward. Harry had reminded her through their link with a not so gentle reminder. She grimaced but masked it and the vampire relaxed looking confused. Her lips tilted up at one side before her face was blank again, " _We don't wish for you to suffer unduly. Our scent tends to drive supernatural humanoids crazy. Our cousin Genim says his is practically invisible to his pack, but it tends to make alphas wish to bite him."_

Edward's eyes widened slightly when he heard the melodic voice in his head; it was like bells softly tinkling, with an underlying strength that makes him want to bare his throat to her and submit.  _"What are you?"_ He breathed almost silently. Bella meets his dazed eyes with another tilt of her lips.

_"Technically, we're half Imp half Elf."_ Bella's head tilted slightly, as though curious, " _My entire family is made of either one or the other. Four of us are both; it's rare for us to have both sides come to the surface of our minds."_

The teacher, Mr. Banner started the lesson before they could speak on it more, leaving Edward frustrated and slightly awed of the young woman next to him. He does wonder silently who the fourth is but is mildly scared to ask.

* * *

It takes a while for anyone in the pack to notice their is something off with Stiles, besides the obvious lack of filter and ADHD. The first person to notice is Lydia, they had been fighting a clan of witches when she'd seen him slash open one of the witches from collar bone to belly  button and grin manically. The others were too busy to notice that Stiles had killed her, assuming one of the others had taken care of it. Lydia, confused about the black sheen that had covered his eyes, decided not to mention it and watch covertly for any sign of unusualness around Stiles. 

Boyd figures it out surprisingly fast; he has relatives who live in Westfield. They had mentioned the strangeness of the Addams family, had told him about the daughter's eyes which were black, but the whites of her eyes darkened when she seemed angry. His family had been to many of the parties thrown at the Addams, including the party where Doctor Pinder-Schloss was revealed to be a raging sociopath. He recalled a cousin mentioned who'd gone after the woman and skinned her alive. Boyd wouldn't be surprised if that mysterious cousin was Stiles; the boy had enjoyed Gerard Argent's torture too much to be any kind of normal. 

The rest of the pack figures it out when Isaac, experiencing a severe sub-drop, collapses during a pack meeting. Stiles recognizes the signs immediately, falling into a protective hunch over the boy curled into himself. He holds out a hand to stop the others from coming any closer; he receives several growls, but they stop.

"Isaac, when did you Play, who was your Dom, and did they perform any aftercare?" When the boy just whimpers, Stiles takes ahold of his chin, makes Isaac look him in the eyes, and speaks more sternly. "Answer my questions boy." He ignores the snarls behind him in favor of watching Isaac relax.

"Two weeks ago, I didn't know her name, and no aftercare." 

Stiles swears quietly to himself, then turns halfway toward Scott and holds out his phone, "Call Iona Payne, tell her I have a sub who's experiencing a major Drop, his last Dom didn't provide any aftercare. He prefers women and I was wondering if she would take him on. If not call Wednesday and relay the same message." 

While Scott speaks quietly on the phone, Stiles tried to comfort him as he waited for one of them to show. Ten minutes later Wednesday shadowed into the room. He stood to greet her, placing a swift peck on her pale, flawless cheek. He smiled slightly as he pulled away, "Arsenic Darling?"

"What else, mein lieber?" She looked over his shoulder, "Is this him?" She asked, eyeing the pale boy on the floor, "Why did it take so long for the drop to set in? 

"Were's always have a stronger resistance to the drop. Takes longer for the endorphins to leave the system; he said it's been two weeks and she performed no aftercare."

For the first time since she got there her facial expression changed; a snarl twisted her lips for a half a second before it was gone, "Fucking idiots, the lot of them. They don't even know how to handle aftercare?" She left off there, muttering occasionally under her breath in french as she kneeled down next to Isaac and her curses turned to croons as she pulls his arm around her shoulder and lifts him into the shadows before fading away. 

He turns around, readying himself to face the music. The packs looks ranged from knowing, to confused, to out and out betrayal. Of course Derek was feeling betrayed, he thought with mild hurt and no small amount of guilt. "That was Wednesday Addams, my cousin on my mother's side. She will take care of Isaac, better than anyone else I know."

"How do you know that?" Derek snarls.

Stiles can feel the darkness bleed into his eyes, a reaction that rarely anyone can force out of him, that rarely anything but blood can force out of him. He feels his fangs drop and the magic rush through his veins, "God do you ever hear yourself? How would I know? Because she's blood Derek, and magic, and all of the things that make up family. She will take care of him because he's hers dammit. How could you not notice? Isaac relaxed instantly when she touched him. Wens fucking showed an emotions for Gods' sake. That's how I know." He closed his eyes and sighed, forcing his magic back under his skin. When he opened his eyes they were staring all staring at him wide-eyed. He smiled a weak, sheepish, smile. "I guess I have some things to explain, don't I?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time I'm posting in this story. I have completely lost where I was going with this and I really don't have a muse for this story any longer so I will be putting this up for adoption. I'm very sorry I couldn't go on with it and I really hope someone will find this and adopt it. Thank you to everyone who read these first few chapters, I worked really hard on getting these posted but I just can't find anything else to add.

Stiles sighed as he surveyed the pack in front of him, wondering where to start. Eventually, deciding that the tense silence was starting to stretch everyone's patience, he decided to start from the beginning. "My name is Genim Vladimir Halliwell-Addams-Stilinski, I was born October 31 at midnight, halfway through the Samhain. My mother's name was Claudia Lachrimae Addams-Stilinski. My father's name is John Victor Bennett-Halliwell-Stilinski. Mother was the eldest Daughter of the Addams household. Father was the eldest Child born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Mother had three brothers and three sisters; Gomez Addams, Fester Addams, Pancho Addams, Lilith Addams, Hunith Addams, and Renee Addams. Father had four sisters and nine nieces and nephews. My father was born a witch, but instead of staying in San Francisco, he and my mother moved here so that we were protected from the Source.

"My family, we maintain the balance between Dark and Light through the forces of Blood, but occasionally we mustn't interfere when the balance is tipped. Not until the Gods demand it. T'is the only reason the Hales have not been resurrected. There are lessons that must be learned, fates that have already been sealed, and mates who can only find each other through the imbalances Gerard and Katherine created. They will be dealt with shortly and the Hales will live once again. Derek if I could've brought them back any sooner I swear I would have, but I am bound to the Gods' will and I must do what is right, rather than what is easy. You had to understand the price of blood, Scott had to be bitten, and Allison needed to learn that family is not a right, but a privilege that must be earned."

The pack, sans Isaac, stared in stunned silence before an infuriated roar rebounded around the room. Derek had shifted to beta form and lunged for Stiles. There was a shocked gasp as he was caught by the wiry boy and shaken rather like a recaltricient pup before being thrown across the room and pinned by an invisible force. After several minutes of furious struggling the werewolf realized it was a futile effort to fight against the power holding him down. Only when he stopped struggling did he realize it was not Stiles whose magic held him down, but rather a stunning pair of twins. 

"You would do well to remember not to attack an Addams pup. You're too young, too rash, and too angry to even stand a chance. Besides even if Genim won't harm you doesn't mean we won't. He is the one who has the power to bring your family back and he will once he is allowed, but it seems you still haven't learned the price of blood. 

"Come on Stiles, we'd like to introduce you to Charlie."

 


End file.
